epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki: Infected
I made sure that this time, everyone had a speaking part. I think they did and I hope the did. The Story: Ynkr: LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA WIKI! The competitors competed in a little game of hunt… or be hunted, hehehe. The game was neck and neck the whole time until it was down to Eyes and Loyg, in which, Eyes took the win for his team. But at a shocking turn of events, Devil was kicked off… I wonder why that happened. Anyways, let’s get this episode started! It’s late at night, it’s a full moon, a wolf howls in the distance. The camera shows all the people sleeping. A air horn is blown over the loudspeakers. Everyone wakes up startled. '' '' Four4 (Team Nice Peter): This can’t be a challenge, man, I need some sleep up in here ' ' Sierra (Team Epic Lloyd): So… tired… wasn’t able to sleep… ' ' Scott (Team Nice Peter): Well then, I’m somehow not tired at all. ' ' Ynkr: Everyone get dressed and go outside, we are starting the next challenge Lak (Team Nice Peter): Someone shut him up… we need sleep At that moment, a elephant burst through the wall and almost steps on Lak’s head, this wakens him up quickly. '' '' Lak: OKAY, okay, I’m up Fire: (in the distance): Sorry! Fire (Team Epic Lloyd): I want out of this world, like, right now. Speaking of this world, the winner is-''' ' ' A few minutes later, everyone is outside waiting for instructions. Ynkr finally shows up with some coffee. '' '' Ynkr: Everybody welcome to to day’s challenge! We’re playing a game of infection. '''Wrath (Team Nice Peter): What? ' ' Tkid (Team Epic Lloyd): Is that what Noah’s rats carry around all the time? ' ' Noah (Team Epic Lloyd) (rocking back and forth): Rats don’t spread infections, they’re nice animals ' ' Ynkr: Infection is basically a tag game, you just keep on going until all the people who aren’t touched are all infected. Metal does a little laugh. '' '' Metal (Team Epic Lloyd): Touched… hehehe Ynkr: So funny, huh? Anyways, instead, a whole other team is infected AND if the people on the other team are infected, you’re out. I would also like to thank Metal for volunteering his team. Metal: NO! ' ' Fire: REALLY? Oh well, I can easily stop the other team. ' ' Phil: If we lose… ' ' Pixel: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH, RUNNING! ' ' Ynkr: Since team NP has less people, EpicLloyd has the advantage. Bobdave (Team Nice Peter):… what a joy… Bobdave: Why does this have to happen? I thought Wrath has this team on lockdown to win… ' ' Llama (Team Epic Lloyd): This will be a cake walk. ' ' Team Nice Peter is on the starting line as Ynkr fires his gun into the air, within 10 minutes, everyone is gone from sight. Another five go by and Ynkr fires off his gun again, the chase begins. Nail is goofing around the forest when Llama sneaks up from behind. Llama is about to tag him but Shark pushes him out of the way. '' '' Shark (Team Epic Lloyd): SHARKS AND MINNOS MOTHERFUCKER! Nail here’s that and begins to run away but Shark tackles him, getting a point. Meanwhile, Pixel is walking through the forest when he sees DWAS run by, he’s covered in mud. '' '' DWAS: NO, MY SUIT, THE AGONY! Pixel starts running up behind him but DWAS sees him in time and runs away, as he turns around, Phil is running towards DWAS and then Phil tags DWAS. Another runner is tagged. '' '' Ynkr: I forgot to mention, you have an hour to tag everybody, sooo… good luck. Tesla (Team Epic Lloyd): Damnit, if Batman were here, he would’ve stopped them and caught them all. ' ' Nikki (Team Nice Peter): We have a chance, at least. As Phil tagged DWAS, Wrath is being chased by Fire. Wrath grabs a tree branch and does a acrobatic stunt where he swings from it and attempts to hit Fire from behind, when he does that, Fire grabs him by the leg and yanks him down. '' '' Fire: FOURTH WALL, BEAT IT! On the other side of the island, Coupe, Bantha, and MSV are looking around for someone. '' '' Coupe (Team Epic Lloyd): Soooo… how about this challenge, huh? Bantha (Team Epic Lloyd): It’s going good so far, I just want to know how many people are left. MSV (Team Epic Lloyd): Guys, I hear something… in the bushes. The bushes are rustling heavily. As Bantha gets closer, Four pops out with a knife. '' '' Four4: Yo man, back your shit up, I. Will. Cut. You! Coupe, Okay man, calm down, hood, we just need to tag you. Four4: No way man, I ain’t gonna risk getting voted off. At that moment, Dean throws a paintbrush at Four, knocking him out. '' '' Dean: You guys alright? MSV: Yes, we are okay, thank you, by the way. Nikki is walking through the forest with Joe, the seem to be in conversation. '' '' Joe (Team Nice Peter): How many people do you think got tagged? Nikki: I don’t know, I hope no one has Ynkr (over loudspeakers): FOUR TEAM MEMBERS DOWN! Lak: YAY… we suck… Tkid is running through the forest along with Pixel, who is lagging 10 feet behind. '' '' Tkid (Team Epic Lloyd): Hurry up Pixel! Pixel: I’m trying, I’m just way to lazy, I don’t want to do this. As they run, they here a a voice coming from the treetops. '' '' Loyg (Team Nice Peter): Oi, TK and the Texan, up here you buggers! Pixel: Hey –huff- Loyg –huff- why don’t you come down here and face us like men. Loyg: oh no, I don’t feel like it, I’mma just stay up he- Loyg gets knocked down by an rat thrown by Noah. '' '' Noah: YES. YES, GO MY LITTLE RODENT FRIEND! As that’s happening, Lak, Shark, Deuce, Nikki, and Joe are all running along the forest line when Coupe, Bantha, Llama, and Sierra cut them off. '' '' Lak: I’ve played this game before, I know what to do in a situation like this. Can’t say the same for the others. ' ' The four taggers go after the five but they all split off, Sierra after Nikki, Llama after Shark, Coupe after Joe, and Bantha after Deuce. Sierra tags Nikki after being chased to a dead end, Llama catches Shark after he tries to escape to the ocean, Coupe catches up to Joe as Joe attempts to climb up a tree, and finally, Bantha catches Deuce by just running. Meanwhile, Lak is running to a near by cave. '' '' Lak: Thank god that worked, I just gotta hide for another 15 minutes, piece of cake. ' ' As Lak dodges into the cave, he hides behind a stalagmite and rests against a rock… a warm rock…all of a sudden, it screams as it runs out of the cave, it’s the elephant. The elephant runs by Fire and others who see that it came from the nearby cave. '' '' '' Coupe: Fire, your elephant is rampaging, it must’ve been scared by something in there ''Lak hears that and almost pisses himself in terror as they walk in. Sierra hears some whimpering as she comes closer to a stalagmite. At that moment, Lak stands up and dodges through a bunch of people. He is about to escape when suddenly the elephantcuts him off, Tesla tags him. '' '' Lak: Oh noooo… damnit, another loss for Team Nice Peter… I have a risk off being voted off… I hope not. ' ' Tesla: YES, I won it for my team. Nail: I was the first to go, but you gotta give me credit ' ' Wrath: Oh boy, another win, I want to see how this one goes though. ' ' That night, Nikki, Joe, Wrath, Scott, and Four4 are shown voting in the booth. '' '' Ynkr: Ooh, three losses in a row… I have to say, you guys are having the worst luck with your challenges. You know, screwing up and all, trying to combat the other team, Wrath. Wrath: I tried, okay? Ynkr: Suuuure. Anyways, for the votes, we have 5 against Lak… for not winning the challenge. Lak: I at least lasted longer than all the others… but there could be more votes for all the others. ' ' Ynkr: But to be expected, there’s someone with 10 votes, this person was the first person on his team to be tagged due to dilly-dallying, with 10 votes, NAIL! Nail: BUT… BUT WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO- oh fuck it, nevermind. Nail slumps over to the Boat of L-Users as the camera pans back over t Chris. Ynkr: 27 contestants left? Who will be kicked it off next? Four? Wrath? Lak? Nikki? Any OTHER people on Team NP? Find out next time on Total. Drama. WIKI! How was it? Awesome I liked it I can't decide Meh I despised it Category:Blog posts